As long as you need me
by Squigsy
Summary: How far would you go to uphold a promise, to protect someone you love, or to give someone else another chance to live? Nuts n' Dolts Two Shot. Past character death, and a hint of White Rose to go with it. Rated T for language.


Penny stood defiantly above Ruby with her back turned to the unconscious huntress. Her green eyes were fierce and determined; her hands clenched angrily at her sides. Her halo of swords floated menacingly above her, a warning to anything and anyone that dare approach.

"I'm… Combat ready!" The android managed at her enemies, stomping a foot down for emphasis. Her voice sounded broken and quiet, but her conviction could be heard from miles away. With one arm a mangled mess of metal and wires, a gaping hole in her midsection, and a malfunctioning targeting system, Penny was intimidating more than anything.

She could see the awe and incredulous stares the White Fang goons gave her, and it only further cemented the idea that she could protect Ruby from her father. All around her were the machines he'd given over to the terrorists, the weapons that would start this bloody war of loss and death.

No, Ruby would not be added to that horrific tally.

Most conflicts between the defenders of Vale and the White Fang were long and fearsome, the battles either ending in priceful victory or shattering defeat. Weiss Schnee, that girl Ruby had been so obsessed with a year ago, had been a perfect example of how unforgiving this war was.

Her death had been a harsh one indeed.

And so, if not for her own feelings but for Weiss', Penny swore to Ruby that they would both make it out of this. Her swords vibrated, pulsing with the power she fed to them through invisible streams.

"Fire!"

* * *

When the dust finally settled and the noise finally stopped echoing, the White Fang having cleared out and onto other matters, Penny finally registered the sound of Ruby's voice, albeit it was very far away.

Like a lonely flame trying to burn atop the highest of mountains, Penny could feel herself drifting away from reality. There was no pain, no feeling of sadness. She couldn't even remember why she was here.

"Penny!"

Ruby. Ruby's sweet, loving voice. Penny made an effort to remember it as she drifted further, but even that proved to be impossible. Her memory chip failed to take in any more information.

"Penny, don't die! Don't leave me! Not you, too!"

The words were desperate pleas, and they fell hard against Penny's heart. She wondered briefly where she was, why she couldn't see. What had happened? What mysterious force was… Killing her?

"Penny, you promised Weiss! You FUCKING promised her!"

Weiss. Penny tried, but she couldn't bring up any recent memories of this girl named Weiss. Just a few mentions of her name when the android was still being schooled. Why would she have promised her anything?

"A-and me too! You said that after this, we could be friends f-forever, and I…" Ruby's voice cut off, and all Penny could hear was the heart torn sobbing of her first and truest friend. No, not friend. A slight warmth spread over Penny's shattered body when the thought 'love' came to her mind. It was strange to think that she had come to love Ruby, but like the marvelous huntress had once said, Penny was just as human as the rest of them.

"I need you…!" Ruby's voice was fainter, weaker, more hopeless. The sound of it was like an energy booster for Penny, but only for a moment. Only long enough for her to catch a quick glimpse of a bloodied Ruby crying over Penny's broken body.

Penny felt her vision short circuit, her feeling receptors give out, and her memory die.

Her heart would never quit beating, though.

Not as long as Ruby needed her.

* * *

**Shorter than originally planned. Believe me, this was going to be cray cray. Instead I wanted to do some sort of Twoshot thing with this, much like what I did with Be Okay For Me My Rosy Deary. **

**And yes, just so you all know, it hurts me to write these. **

**Anyhow, leave a review, a favourite, and even a follow if you are so inclined! Input is more than welcomed, hint hint. I hope you guys all enjoy, and have a good night/day!**


End file.
